Memory Seishun no Hikari
from album Second Morning' ---- '''Released' February 10, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Daite HOLD ON ME! 3rd Single (1998) Next: Manatsu no Kousen 5th Single (1999)]] Memory Seishun no Hikari (Memory 青春の光; Memory The Light of Youth) is the fourth single from the J-pop idol group Morning Musume, released on as an 8 cm CD. It sold a total of 410,850 copies, and reached number two on the Oricon Charts. In 2004, it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. Lead vocals of this single were Abe Natsumi and Fukuda Asuka. Prior to this single's release, Fukuda shocked viewers of the television show Asayan with her decision to "Graduate" from Morning Musume and continue with her studies. "Memory Seishun no Hikari" ranked as the #51 single for 1999. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Memory Seishun no Hikari (MV) Original Edition #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Happy Night #Never Forget - Fukuda Asuka #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Instrumental) Re-release Edition #Memory Seishun no Hikari #Happy Night #Never Forget #Memory Seishun no Hikari (Instrumental) #Memory Seishun no Hikari (99.4.18 Live Version) Featured Members *1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Fukuda Asuka (last single) *2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka TV Performances *1999-02-07 ASAYAN *1999-02-12 Music Station *1999-02-16 Utaban *1999-02-26 Music Station *1999-03-23 Utaban *1999-04-02 Music Station *1999-04-18 ASAYAN Concert Performances *Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 *Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *Hello! Project '99 *Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live - Suzuki Airi *Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Daiisshou Shuumaku "Yuusha-tachi, Shuugouse yo"~ (part of a medley) Song Information #Memory Seishun no Hikari #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki #*Rap: L Da Headtoucha #Happy Night #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #Never Forget #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Konishi Takao #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Asuka (main vocal) Trivia *2nd Generation member Yasuda Kei gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the fourth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. *Never Forget is a solo song by Fukuda Asuka for her graduation. Yasuda Kei later covers this song for her graduation on the B-side of AS FOR ONE DAY. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 410,850 * External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Memory Seishun no Hikari, Happy Night, Never Forget Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:1999 Releases Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles